


i think you're the most beautiful man in the world

by KawaiiNerdChan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNerdChan/pseuds/KawaiiNerdChan
Summary: reader takes a break in a hotel to sort out her frustration, however things don't go to plan when someone knocks at her door.





	i think you're the most beautiful man in the world

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH  
> I personally think this is awful I really tried to write this well! I do hope you enjoy though I you can!  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> My tumblr is:  
> -deputy-ripley-adams  
> just in case any one has any prompts or suggestions - please let me know!

You could watch him for hours and sometimes you tried to, but most times he could feel your eyes on him and he'd catch you staring at him like some love sick puppy. Every time he caught you he'd give you one of those bashful smiles and messed with his hat as he bowed his head at you in greeting, you did what your instinct told you to do which was to retreat as quick as you could. Arthur Morgan was one of the most handsome men you had ever set your eyes on. The sad thing about this was that Arthur never seemed to know how handsome he was, many times you had heard him put himself down or compare himself to other men, you wished with all your heart to just tell him all the things you thought about him. Thinking about telling him is easy enough but actually telling him to his face was almost impossible, last time you had gone to tell him he had been sat on his cot, the button up shirt he wore was partly open and he had smiled softly at you with his journal in hand. You had started panicking instantly and as he had reached out for you to help, you ran out of his tent with a shout of 'goodnight!' despite it being only midday. The girls had been relentless about your last encounter, the fact you had screamed goodnight at a man for smiling at just 12 o'clock in the afternoon was the most hilarious thing in the world. Karen always offered to tell him for you and you are pretty sure that Mary-Beth is basing the new novel she's writing on your misfortune and pining, the only supportive one had been Abigail - she often sat with you and just talked about love and about knowing if someone was the one. And to you he was. Arthur Morgan was the love of your life and he didn't know and at this rate he was most likely never going to know.

You screamed into your pillow loudly. You had opted to spend the night at the Valentine hotel, you needed a pity party for yourself and this what you chose to do, you had a bar of chocolate and a bottle of whiskey on the bed you lay on, the pillow was pressed to your face as you face planted into it on arrival. At that all the other things on your mind crashed down on you, how sad did you look staying in a hotel on your own? You honestly felt like the saddest and most pathetic woman in the world, which you were - pining after a man who had only offered you small talk and smiles. But boy were those smiles something.

_Knock Knock_

You ignore it at first but then the banging becomes relentless and the door shakes as the door is pounded on. When the door handles starts being twisted you decide that it was probably smart to answer before that seedy hotel clerk busted the door down. Groaning you lift your head off the pillow and look towards the door, using the most polite voice that you can seemingly muster during your mental crisis you respond to the person who keeps knocking in hard taps,

"Sir I only want the room - no baths or anyone or anything needed thank you,"

The person on the other side stops their banging but their shadow doesn't leave from behind the door, "Y/N? You in there?"

You're pretty sure your eyes almost pop out of your head, quickly you lift yourself off the bed and look at the mirror, your hair is unruly from the pillow screaming and the shirt you're wearing is crumpled to pieces, you're also only in your underwear. The door handle is tugged again with a concerned call of your name. With a silent scream to yourself you pull at the shirt as if that'll help make it cover more of you and you open the door.

Arthur stood on the other side, he was shifting as he waited. He was in a soft,blue union shirt with the buttons undone, you had to control yourself and avoid looking at the exposed skin of his chest, that would be a key weakness and you had only your room to run into this time. There was no way past him if you wanted to bolt forward anyway. Arthur took up pretty much the whole door way with his bulk. He looked worried and slightly annoyed, his hair was damp near his ears and his neck was flushed which gave off the impression that he had been running around or striding quickly in his usual sort of movement.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong back at camp?" Your fingers gripped the door hard as you looked up at him, his chest was heaving slightly and you watched as his hand lifted to point right at you.

"What are you doing here? You didn't tell anyone where the hell you were?"

You had. You had told all the girls, you had told Mrs. Grimshaw and hell you even told Hosea who had suggested the idea in the first place.

"I did Arthur - I'm surprised no-one else told you I was here,"

He took a breath as he stopped his pointing only to cross his arms, he seemed annoyed which you couldn't understand so your grip on the door only tightened.

"You didn't tell me,"

Your eyes widen as you stare at him, "I have to tell you that I'm going to book a hotel?"

That caught him off guard, his whole body seemed to tense at your question, in typical Arthur fashion he bowed his head and shifted as if unsure of what to do with himself. When he looked back at you his mouth was in a straight line and his eyes flickered to you and then to your room as he tried to peer in.

"Arthur I'm fine, I'm just going to spend the night here and then I'll be back at camp in the morning,"

"Look I - I just wanted to make sure you was safe is all - could hear ya screamin from the other side - almost kicked the damn thing down - ya got someone in there with ya? He ain't hurting ya is he?"

He heard your pillow tantrum? Your face erupts into a deep blush as you look at the concern on his face, he averted your eyes when he saw your reaction but that didn't stop him from trying to look back in the room as if expecting the mystery man to reveal himself anytime soon.

"I - I - I'm alone! It's just me!"

Arthur didn't look convinced. He was a clear example of someone's reaction to listening to absolute bullshit. With a nod at you, he puts his hand near his holster and taps his fingers against his gun, "Then I guess ya won't mind me havin a little look then,"

You stammer as Arthur carefully manoeuvres you out of the way and pushes himself into the hotel room, you watch as his eyes scan the premise for any danger before settling on the crumpled cushion and the goodies on the bed. When he turns back to you his eyes widen when he takes you all in and you then realise that before you had been able to smartly conceal yourself behind the door, but now you were completely exposed - Arthur had been given a clear view of your underwear and the hairs on your body stood on end as he gave you a quick once over. He lets out an embarrassed cough as he adverts his eyes and with that you return to your previous seat on the bed and thrust the pillow into your lap as you cross your legs to hide yourself.

"See I'm fine,"

"I can see that,"

The room feels really warm now and you glance at the window thinking of a new escape plan.

"Doesn't explain the screamin though does it?"

You laugh slightly, which comes out as an awkward set of cough as you stammer again, "I - I - I just had to have a little moment. To ge - get it out of my system! Just a good old scream and cry to get the juices flowing,"

"Somethin the matter?"

You thought about his question, and all you wanted to do was scream yes at him as he stared down at you, you think about telling him but with him looking at you with those eyes you throat tightens. But this was your chance and like Abigail had said - you had to take it eventually. Besides if you didn't what were the chances that Mary Linton was finally going to get Arthur crawling back to her, her letters were more consistent and of course Arthur went back to her to help. If you didn't speak now you were going to lose him.

"Can you turn around?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just I got something I want to say but I need you turn around please,"

Arthur gives a bemused smile but does as you ask, his back faces you now and you stare at how broad it is, "Ya coulda just said my ugly mug was botherin ya,"  
You knew it was supposed to come out as a joke, but you knew he wasn't, and that was the trigger point for you.

"I hate it when you say stuff like that, I hate it because it's far from true,"

"Y/N I w-"

Arthur begins to turn around but you quickly interject to stop him, "Turn around please! I'm not done," he twists his body back round thankfully, but his back is tense as he stands stiff.

"Arthur. God I thought it would be easier with you turned around! I - ah - I -"

"What?"

"I think you're beautiful Arthur,"

He snorts at that.

"I really do! I think you're one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen! And - and not just based on what you look like! You - you're kind and strong - I - I've seen how much you help others and how compassionate you are whether it's with the others or your horse and - and -"

You stumble on your words, something wet hits your hand and you realise you're crying, Arthur stills stand stiff still as he listens to you and seeing the reality of what you're doing you let out a choked sob, as quickly as you can you throw yourself off the bed and go for the door. Before you can reach for the handle the door is slammed shut in front of your face, bracing for impact you brace your hands against the door to prevent yourself from running face first into it, you lean your forehead in defeat against the cold of the wood as you continue to sob. Arthur is directly behind you, his hand braced above you to keep the door closed, his chest is against your back and you shift at how warm he is, you almost tremble as he leans into you so his face is closer to the top of your head.

"Ya had more to say?"

"I - I - I can't!"

"You can,"

"Arthur - I - I really can't,"

"I ain't letting you leave till you do,"

With shaky breaths you push your head further into the door, your nails dig into the wood as you try and focus on what to say, "I don't want you to hate me or be angry - I know you wouldn't be - but I don't want you to - to not talk to me again,"

"That'll never happen you know that,"

"I do,"

"Then just tell me, ya got something on your mind, ya have for a while now so just get it all out and then maybe ya can stop running away from me every damn time I go to talk to ya,"

With deep breaths you try and calm the beating of your heart, the thumping of it echoes in your ear drums and the pressure of Arthur breathing against your back isn't helping things.

"I - I -"

"It's okay darlin,"

Was it okay? It was too late to consider that because the long waited words had finally slipped out of your mouth and they came out loud and clear, "I love you Arthur,"  
Time stands still. All you can hear is the frantic beating of your own heart and the small choked sobs that escape you every once in a while, Arthur is silent and you press further into the door as the tears start to fall more freely. You watch as Arthur's hands fall from the door, you watch as they seem to twitch before disappearing from view and then the unexpected happens when those fallen hands settle on your hips, his hands are unsure as he holds you but they're warm and steady when he pulls you towards him so his chin can rest on the top of your hair. You can feel the warmth on his breath against your head and you frown in confusion as he sighs against you.

"You know how long I've been waitin to hear that?"

Blinking your tears away you try and turn to look at him but he keeps you planted in front of him, "What?"

"Been waitin for you to say it first, I wanted to - god I've wanted to tell you since the damn party for Shaun but I - god I'm a coward,"

"You a coward? You're anything but Arthur, besides I was the one running away from you all the time,"

"You were, cutest damn run I've ever seen,"

You let out a hiccupy laugh and smile as you feel his chest rumble with laughter against your back, "You laughing at my well thought out escape plans?"

"Hmmm perhaps, saw how ya were lookin at that window earlier,"

You let a choked grumble as you fidget in his grasp, he laughs a bit louder and hugs you tighter, your hands remove themselves from the door and you grab at his hands that now intersect at your stomach. You stroke at the scar on his knuckle and he sighs softly against the top of your head, you writhe in his grasp as you try and spin yourself around in order to look at his face. He relinquishes his grasp ever so slightly so you can pivot and place your hands on his chest, now you can freely stare at his exposed skin and you almost snort at your small victory to be able to finally look at him like this and not feel like a creep. When you look at him he's staring right back at you with such an adoring expression, your face feels warm as he moves his hands to hold the small of your back, your own hands have moved from his chest to cup at his face. He's let his beard grow out a bit, a bit thicker than his usual stubble but it suits him all the same, your fingers trace his cheeks softly and gently touch at the tufts of hair that have fallen from under his hat, the curls just ended under his ears and you touch one as you breathe him in. The lingering smell of tobacco and sweat clings to his form, when you glance back at him his eyes are closed as he sighs, when he opens them again he smiles when he realises your eyes are on him again.

"What does this mean Arthur?"

He sighs as he spreads his fingers over your back and leans in so he can look you in the eyes, "Guess it means - my tent is gonna be a bit more crowded,"

You shake your head with a smile as you cup his cheeks in your hands, "What if I want to stay in my own tent?"

"Sorry ma'am I can't allow that,"

With a boisterous grin that lit up his face he picks you up which causes you to squeal loudly as he tosses you onto the bed, you bounce several times and you laugh when he fails to dodge the pillow you toss at him. You go for another one but he's on you in seconds, straddling your waist as he holds your wrists in his hands.

"Ma'am I'm gonna have ta ask ya to drop the pillow,"

Pouting you do and he snickers as you flinch when he starts tickling the palms of your hands with his fingers. Then you realise the position you're in with him leaning over you like that, he must realise it too, his grips loosens but he doesn't let go and he doesn't remove himself from your waist. His jaw tenses as he watches you, only one of his hands hold your wrists in place - the other cups your cheek and you can't help but lean into the warmth of it. Your stomach is filled with butterflies and your heart pounds, there's still that small fear of rejection but the feeling of love and want for him is overwhelming in comparison.

"Arthur I - I want-"

"I know,"

With that he grabs his hat and tosses it onto the nearby bed stand, and then he leans down and kisses you softly, his lips press ever so gently and sigh against his mouth as he presses a bit harder. Your hands flex in his grip wanting nothing more than to run your hands through his hair and down his back, he doesn't let go and the hand that once cupped your cheek moves to stroke the column of your neck. He pulls away after a few more quick kisses and looks at you, his hands trace your neck and then linger at your collarbones, his eyes flick from your own to your shirt and you get the message soon enough.

"It's okay,"

Nodding at you several times he releases your grip and leans back so you can sit up, your hands hold the hem of your shirt and you look at Arthur to make sure he's watching you: he is. Slowly you lift the edge of you shirt upwards, revealing the skin of your stomach and the outline of your ribs. You had nothing underneath, as you had plans to be alone the whole day so had no need to wear anything else in the room, Arthur isn't expecting to see you completely bare as his eyes widen comically when your shirt is fully removed and you're front is exposed to him. His eyes take in you all in and you fight the instinct to cover yourself as his eyes go from your stomach to your breasts and then back to your face. He coughs several times as if he is unable to formulate any sort of speech, which causes him to swear under his breath as he darts his eyes from your form to your eyes. With slow movements he shuffles closer onto the bed so he can reach a hand to touch you, he retracts at first as if unsure but when you smile softly at him he continues and cups a breast in his hand, his hand covers the whole of breast in a soft squeeze and you can't stop the small moan that leaves your lips.

"You're beautiful - god - I don't even deserve to be touching you like this. God! even seeing you like this - I don't -"

You move your hands to hold the back of his neck and you thread them together, "You do Arthur," with that you kiss him again.

The kiss is more heated this time around, his lips crash into your own desperately as if he couldn't get enough, one of his hand holds your breast giving the occasional squeeze and pinch, the other hand moves to the small of your back, slowly teasing downwards as if unsure if he can touch you further. You gasp when he pinches at your nipple and uses his fingers to cause them to harden almost painfully, as soon as your mouth parts open the warmth of his tongue invades, he licks at the roof of your mouth then to your own tongue as he kisses you like a dying man. Your hands are in his hair, tugging at the curls to bring him closer to you, he groans at every pull you do and his kisses become more confident. With shaky hands you push gently at his chest, Arthur chases your lips as you pull away, but when you refuse to kiss him again he stops and lets his nose brush against your own as he pants with you.

"This needs to go," your command is shaky as you try and regain your breath, your hands pulls at the blue fabric of his shirt.

"I'm not sure you want to see this sweetheart - I ain't as young as I used to be - not got much to offer,"

"Please,"

He does take it off, slowly and unsure but he does remove it. His chest is as broad and as perfect as you imagined, hair tufts  on his chest and more hair leads downwards to the edge of his trousers. He has some scars on his shoulders and ear his ribs but he is still stunning to you. Your hand traces his ribs and you repeat and up and down stroking motion on his chest, which causes him to sigh heavily. He's not skinny by all means, but he's thick and bulky, with strong arms and a presence of just pure strength.

"Like I said before, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen,"

You press soft kisses to his chest as you rub the slightly red skin near his collarbones, he groans when your breasts connect with his bare chest and he can feel your nipples harden up against him. He leans in to kiss you again but you stop him with a hand over his mouth.

"If you want to continue you have to say I'm right,"

You almost laugh at the frown that takes over his features as he looks down at you, he's reluctant you can tell but you know he'll say it, whether he likes the idea or not. Pressing his forehead to your own he looks you in the eyes and you remove your hand and wait.

"You're right,"

Smiling brightly at him you loops your hands around his neck and with a laugh drag him back down on top of you, he immediately connects your mouth together in frenzied wet kisses as his hands brace themselves over you so he wouldn't crush you. The hair on his chest tickles you and you laugh in-between kisses, your fingers continue to pull at the strands of his hair as you melt under Arthur's touch. You notice how he keeps moving against you, the hardness of him presses against you, you look at him with heated eyes and he gives you another kiss before moving from your lips to your neck. He presses wet kisses from your throat down to your breast where he kisses at the bud of your nipple, your hands grasp at his hair as he latches him mouth onto it and suckles, breathy moans escape your lips as his other hand cradles your unoccupied one. Fingers tease at your left nipple, whilst his mouth continues to suckle at your right one, you groan when he pulls away and he offers small licks as an apology to the sore bud. His kisses and nips travel downwards, from your stomach to the plush of your thighs and then he stops as he hovered over your clothed sex. With a look at you for permission in which you nod quickly, he delivers a long lick to the cloth of your panties, one of his hands grabs the flesh of your left thigh as he spreads your leg so he can move closer to the silk of your underwear. Eventually he stops his teasing to pull at the clothing and yank it away off you, it lands somewhere on the floor but before you can worry about your lost underwear he is back in-between your thighs as he licks at you again. Your hands grab at the sheets of the mattress as you cry loudly as he drinks you in, his hands soothe at your thighs and keep them open, preventing you from closing them around his head to bring him in closer. His tongue plunges in and out of you and the tickle of his facial hair only stimulate the feeling further as he presses his face so hard into you. Occasionally, he'll pull back and let his tongue trace over the lips of your vagina before sticking it back into your folds causing you to moan out gibberish as you writhe under him. You scream when one of his hands moves from your thigh to play with your clit, he rubs slowly and finally he allows himself to tease a finger into your opening. You sigh in relief when the first finger enters you but before long when he slips in the second you're writhing against his hand trying to push his digits deeper inside you, he sucks hard at your clit and soon enough the heat in your stomach becomes too much, you don't want to finish so soon so you try and move yourself away from his mouth. Arthur only groans and tries to pull you back to him, but you don't relent much to his disappointment as he continues to drag you back to him.

"Arthur! Stop! I - I - just not yet! Please!

With a sigh against your clit which causes you to shiver he moves back, with a slow and steady movement he withdraws his fingers from you. With a few kisses to your thigh he sits up between your legs and looks you in the eyes as he brings one to his mouth and licks. You bring your hands to your face in embarrassment as he does this and all he does is laugh at you, when you peek from behind your fingers you see that his hands are twitching patiently at his sides and you flush brightly at the wet around his mouth and how it shines across his lips. Your eyes drag from his mouth to his crotch which his hands are twitching by, he presses uncomfortably from what you can see judging by the hard outline of himself.

"Off,"

With fumbling hands Arthur removes his trousers, he pauses at his last garment of clothing, he presses hard and thick against the cloth and you sigh in anticipation as he pulls it off himself. He hisses as the fabric brushes against him, but when he's completely free from the confining material he groans softly. When you reach out for him to repay the favour, he waves a hand at you.

"I'm good ta go darlin, just need to know if you are,"

You nod at him and he nods back at you in silent understanding. His hand holds the base of himself as he strokes slowly, he shuffles himself forward in the process so your legs spread wider to accommodate him. He groans as he touches himself as he stares directly at you, with his hand he lines himself up with you, your legs wrap around his waist and he drapes over you so his mouth is a breath away from your own. He twitches against your opening and you moan as you wrap your arms around his neck, his free hand holds himself over you as he stares deep into your eyes.

 

"Are you sure you really want this darlin?"

Smiling up at him with watery eyes you kiss him quickly, "I do. Have done for a while,"

He kisses you softly as he smiles back at you, "Me too,"

Arthur shifts closer and your arms wrap around his neck hard as he shifts against your entrance, you choke on your breath when he slowly pushes in. He's a lot bigger than you could have imagined, it hurts for a moment but you feel complete when he fully settles inside of you. His hand releases himself after guiding himself inside you and instead grabs at your thigh and brings you in closer so he's connected deeply inside you. Your breath is shaky against his mouth which his parted open in short breaths as he stills for a moment, he waits for you to shift your hips before he starts moving. You drag him back down to your lips as he moves against you, he moves slowly but deeply inside you as he grinds you into the mattress, the kisses are less coordinated but filled with passion as you cling to him hard. His slow motions have resorted to deep thrusts that have you clinging hard onto his back as he moves harder and deeper inside you, with a hard kiss to your mouth he pulls away and presses his face into your neck as he pulls out completely and thrusts himself back into you hard. You scream and dig your nails into his back as he repeats the motions, the speed and strength as his thrusts increases as he moans into your neck and at the drag of your nails against the wet of his back. He mouths breathlessly at your neck and kisses hotly at any bit of skin he can get to, you grip him like a life line as his thrusts become relentless, they shake your body as your breasts press hard against his chest, the drag of his chest against your nipples heightens the feeling in your stomach drastically.

"Arthur - Arthur!"

You cry his name as he pounds into you, he groans your own name into your ear before clamping his teeth into the junction of your neck as he rocked into you, you gasp as the feeling in your stomach returns and your toes curls as you cling to him, Arthur groans as you tighten around him and releases your neck to kiss you again as the hand on your thigh drops to touch your clit. He rubs quick, hard circles as he kisses you hard and you wail loudly as he hits just the right spot.

"It's okay darlin - come on - you can do it,"

He pinches hard at your clit in-between frenzied thrusts, and with a cry of his name you orgasm, shaking hard against him as you tighten your grip around him. Arthur groans loudly into your neck and curses as he shifts so he can angle deeper, his hand leaves your clit to pull your leg over his shoulder as he frantic thrusts push into you, when you moan his name he dives forward crash his lips into your own and groans loudly into your mouth as he releases inside you. You coo at him as he shakes above you, your hands stroke over the muscles of his back and your legs cling to his hips. You kiss him softly as you hold him close, he returns your kisses with the same softness and you almost start crying again as he whispers multiple 'I love yous' against your lips, you just kiss him harder and smile at him whispering the same thing. When he pulls out of you, you both gasp at the feeling causing the hand holding Arthur up to drop , in which he collapses on top of you. Your hands stroke at his hair, which is damp with perspiration, you leave tender kisses to the top of his head as he shuffles downwards to lie against your breasts. 

"You sure this is okay?"

"More than okay sweetheart," Arthur kisses your chest softly as he tiredly raises his eyes to meet yours.

As your hands play with hair you think back to earlier on, "I'm still surprised no-one told you I was here,"

"Oh they did,"

Your hands freeze at your ministrations and Arthur groans at that, "Then why did you lie? Why were you so angry?"

"Karen told me you was with a man,"

Of course, you think, Karen was the one of all people to start trouble.

"You must have been surprised that I wasn't,"

"I was thankful - meant I still had a chance,"

"You always will with me Arthur,"

You both smile at each other, and with an over exaggerated yawn from him he drops his face suddenly back into your chest which causes you to laugh loudly with surprise.

"That means no more runnin away darlin,"

"And that means no more insults about yourself, you're beautiful,"

"Hmmm - you're right. I must be something special to end up with someone like you,"

**Author's Note:**

> well I was a mess writing it and I'm a mess now thinking about it  
> I do hope you enjoyed reading
> 
> 'he calls me wrath' will be up and ready tomorrow  
> I am so sorry for the wait - ive been working on some more far cry fics, some red dead ones as well as some fallout too!  
> <3 so please look forward to more fics coming soon!


End file.
